


Interrupted by the Cat

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [46]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja shows Alex how to make her purr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted by the Cat

The bed creaked when Louisa sat down on it, and then it screeched quite noisily as her girlfriend pressed her down into the mattress with kisses. Elizabeth’s spare bed really wasn’t all that great, but at least it was a bed big enough for two. It also held up well to whatever strain was put on it, like Louisa tugging at the fluffy handcuff binding her to the iron frame.

“That good?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah, it’s holding well,” said Louisa. “Now do the rest.”

Lisa took Louisa’s clothes off as she cuffed her other wrist to the bed, and then kissed her way down Louisa’s body and to her stomach. Louisa moaned, arching off the bed, and then heard a noise.

“What was that?” asked Louisa.

“You getting wetter in anticipation,” said Lisa. Louisa grinned at her and accepted the kiss Lisa gave her, pulling at the cuffs again and wishing that she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

Lisa bent down to grab one of the pieces of rope for Louisa’s feet, finding it on the floor where it had evidently fallen out of her pocket. Maybe her jeans were too tight, but she never heard any complaints about it.

What she wasn’t expecting was the fluffy body that ran out from under the bed and pounced on the end of the rope, tail lashing.

“I thought I heard something,” said Louisa.

“Eh, it’s just the cat. Give me that,” said Lisa, trying to snatch the rope from the cat. The cat jumped up after it.

“I can’t do things when he’s in the room,” said Louisa. “I can’t even masturbate with Ginger in here.”

“So I have to remove the pussy to get the pussy,” said Lisa. Louisa nodded. “Right, you naughty kitty. Time for you to stop being such a cockblock. Pussyblock. Whatever.”

“I’m not stopping you from doing anything,” said a voice outside the door.

Lisa opened the door and glared at the former General. “That’s gross.”

“It’s no different to watching porn,” said Katja.

“Yes it is,” said Louisa.

“Now, take this other kitty and go,” said Lisa, pushing the cat into Katja’s arms. And then the door shut in her face.

Katja walked down to the basement where her girlfriend was helping sort Elizabeth’s inventory.

“I told you they’d catch you,” said Alex.

“They wouldn’t have if an actual kitty hadn’t interrupted them,” said Katja. Alex petted the fluffy ginger head, smiling as the cat purred at her.

“I know, I heard,” said Alex. She laughed. “They got interrupted by two kitties.”

“I like when you call me that,” said Katja.

“Why, because I know how to make that kitten purr?” asked Alex. Katja blushed and nodded.

“And you called me that in a past life,” said Katja. “Before you took me up to your bed and had your way with me.”

“I can finish doing this later,” said Alex. She walked upstairs ahead of her girlfriend and shut the door behind them. Katja let the cat go, then walked to their attic bedroom with a racing heart.

Unlike the others, Alex made sure to shut the cat outside. He sat at the door and meowed, but he’d get over it.

“Now,” said Alex, turning to her girlfriend. “Tell me how the past me made you purr.”

“I’d rather show you,” said Katja. She pulled her sweater off, shivering as Alex immediately brushed her fingers over the exposed bare skin.

“You wore a bra today,” said Alex, fingering the lacy garment.

“You should see my panties,” said Katja. Taking her cue, Alex unzipped the fly on Katja’s skirt and pulled it down. Her panties were lacy like her bra, and already slightly damp at the crotch.

“Did you buy lingerie?” asked Alex.

“No, I just grabbed it out of my closet,” said Katja. “Yes, I bought it. Do you like it?”

“I approve,” said Alex. She took off her own tunic, and Katja immediately grabbed her and lifted her up to lick her torso. Alex arched her back with a little noise of pleasure, barely noticing when Katja pushed her onto the bed and pulled her pants off.

“I love the sports bra look but would it kill you to wear some lacy lingerie?” asked Katja. “Just once? For me?”

“If it gets you to rip it off me, sure,” said Alex. “For now, though, I’m really looking forward to finding out just what past me did to you.”

“Which past you?” asked Katja with a grin. “But I’ll do this one for now. You were the first one to take me into your bed straight away. Uh, that you was the first you to… this is confusing but you know what I mean.” Alex laughed.

“Yes I do,” said Alex. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Katja grinned and kissed her girlfriend, trying to remember that one experience. Her first experience with that Alex had stayed firmly in her mind, and she’d always hoped to someday do it again. She remembered the feeling of Alex’s tongue in her mouth and on other parts of her body. Her fingers had been so skilled, bringing her over again and again.

Alex’s tongue and fingers were busy in this life too. Katja moaned as Alex’s hands slipped beneath her panties and grabbed her ass, then pulled her panties down. She wanted to be selfish and be pleasured first, but making Alex scream was even better.

So Katja finally pulled Alex’s bra and panties off, and then kissed her way down her neck, nipping at the skin slightly to make her gasp. She trailed her fingers down Alex’s sides, and then in over her stomach. Katja remembered how much she’d moaned and trembled at that, and nipped at Alex’s nipples. Alex moaned, tugging on her hair in an effort to urge her to go lower.

And Katja did go lower, trailing her tongue down Alex’s torso and to her pussy. She was so glad that her girlfriend shaved, even if it wasn’t specifically for her. When she got there, though, Katja flicked her tongue over Alex’s clit instead of diving right in. Alex moaned and pushed her hips up needily, but Katja just chuckled and slipped two fingers in instead.

“You always were good at fingering,” said Katja, starting to move her fingers in and out. “But that time, you really knew how to use them.” She began to move her fingers in a scissoring motion, brushing against the right spot and making her girlfriend arch her back with a loud moan. She started rubbing that spot and then started licking her clit as well, flicking her tongue over it again. Alex moaned louder, her fingers tangling in Katja’s hair.

“And did you come this quickly too?” asked Alex, already feeling the pressure building. 

“Are you kidding? I didn’t even last as long as you did,” said Katja. “Not that it matters for girls.” She returned to her licking, this time thrusting her fingers in and hitting that spot. Alex cried out in pleasure, moving her hips to get the most out of Katja’s fingering. Katja’s other hand grazed gentle fingertips along Alex’s skin up and down her side, and Alex began to tremble.

The lights flickered on and flared brightly before shattering, and Katja laughed at the sound. It had been far too long since she’d made Alex come that hard. She was still moaning loudly, and began to pant as she came back down.

But Katja wasn’t done yet. She hummed to send Alex that memory, and then began to gently lick her pussy. Alex writhed on the bed, fingers still tangling in Katja’s hair. Her second orgasm wasn’t quite so powerful, but Katja enjoyed seeing it anyway.

She knew the memory was over when Alex opened her eyes and grinned at her.

“Now I know how to really make you purr,” said Alex, and Katja laughed as Alex pounced on her.


End file.
